Invading the Sound
by EpicFailMeiku
Summary: Kabuto realized life would have been a lot easier if he had just gone ahead and killed them when they were younger. Now, with them being so involved with the daily life of the Sound, it would cause too many problems. T for language, gore, and a dirty mind


_Meiku: Rin... Don't bring back the doll. Please.  
Kabuto: The story is up, she shouldn't have any reason to.  
Meiku: ... You don't know Rin very well, do you Kabuto-sama?  
Kabuto: Regardless. Meiku does not own Naruto. It would be focused on me if she did.  
Meiku: And it would be WAY more fun to watch._

**Invading the Sound**

**Prologue: So You Just Found the Crazies...**

Normally, Kabuto would have killed the intruders. Normally… which obviously was not the case at the moment; otherwise the little girls would have been dead already. For some reason, Orochimaru-sama thought they were cute. Of course, Kabuto thought so too, but he was not to the point where he was going to coo over them like Orochimaru-sama was. Especially when they had managed to kill not just one or two or three or four but FIVE guards… apparently with their bare hands. And who couldn't resist the cuteness of the two finger painting on the walls with a dead nin's blood?

Besides, they weren't much younger than he was. And he would like to have some companions his age around—if only for thought of not being the only kid at Orochimaru-sama's side.

"So, little darlings, where did you come from?"

The blue hair girl blinked owlishly, then giggled, "Well, see mister, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much—."

"He meant your village, how you got in here, why you came in here. Who are you anyway? What are your names?" Kabuto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh. Well, we come from the Village Hidden in the Grass. We got in here through a hole in the wall. And uhm… We're… We're what were called 'No-Ones' in our village. My name is Meiku, and hers is Rin." Meiku smiled sweetly, giving a little curtsy while Rin merely waved and continued drawing.

"Why are you here?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Orochimaru-sama watched with amused eyes.

"Well… Rin saw a pretty snake and I love snakes so she wanted to make a dolly of one for me. But we lost it once we got in here. And then we saw that your walls were so bare and impersonal, so we decided to give you a little art. Of course, we needed paint for that and…" She smiled and waved to the five dead guards, "those gentlemen were kind enough to supply us with some." She ended it with a giggle and flicked her blue hair over her shoulder.

Orochimaru-sama, if not taken with them before, sure was now. He turned to Kabuto, ordering rooms be made up for them.

At dinner, the two girls sat with Kabuto at Orochimaru-sama's table. It was rare for Orochimaru-sama to be so trusting with newbies, though the cuteness of the girls probably helped them.

"What are you major talents, girls?" He asked.

"Rin's pretty good at making dollies. I can take things apart and rebuild them to be better."

Orochimaru-sama grinned. How precious. A seamstress and a mechanic. They would make great additions to Kabuto, his little loyal demon.

"And then there's the whole 'mass-murderesses' thing the Grass kicked us out for…"

After dinner, while waiting for Kabuto to finish washing the dishes, Orochimaru tried to get more information out of the girls. Rin seemed to be a mute, but Meiku was more than talkative enough. Though, for the most part, she just babbled about nothing.

Feeling a tug on his sleeve, Orochimaru-sama glanced down, immediately caught up in big, innocent brown eyes.

"I like you, Snake-Man. Can I make a dolly of you?" Rin asked, smiling sweetly.

"Sure, darling, whatever suits you," Orochimaru said, pleased to hear Rin finally speak.

The girl turned to Meiku, who made a small "ah" sound and pulled out a small pack from her bag. She handed it to Rin, who grinned and opened it.

Orochimaru-sama was curious to say the least. Did she have fabric and needles in the pack? Surely she would be trying to find the right colors to make the dolls, right?

The girl pulled a syringe and pair of small sissors from the pack.

"I just need a little blood and some hair, if you don't mind. I may need bone samples as well. So you know what," here she paused to pull out a scaple, "why don't I just take a finger. You don't really need your pinkie, do you?"

Kabuto gaped, "What kind of doll are you talking about? Voodoo, or something?"

Rin blinked, her lips twitching into a small smile, "No, just a doll. I like dolls."

Meiku sighed. "Rin-chan, they've probably never seen a breathing dolly before. Rin loves trying to make breathing dollies but they never come out right for her. She's still working on it. She'll get better. A little practice and she'll be amazing, don't you think? I love science. It's so easy to get lost in the anatomy of a human. So complex and at the same time, so simple… It's so much fun to rearrange the way the cardiovascular system is set up. Have you ever watched a man drown in his own blood? It's really rather funny. You should see it sometime. Of course, in the Grass we were told to not do that sort of thing. Human experimenting was 'bad' they said. But I don't understand why we can experiment on puppies and kitties and ratties but not people. I have no problem cutting open another man for the sake of science. And think of all the things we could learn! I used to try to learn necromancy so I could find out what a person can go through without dying—so I didn't have to change the test subjects all the time, y'know, it'd ruin the experiments—but the leaders in the Grass. 'Oh, we don't want little girls doing things like this' and 'Oh, you monster, get out of our village' and nonsense. Now that didn't hurt at all did it?"

Meiku giggled as she closed the lid to a small container. She handed it to Rin before pulling out a handkerchief and wrapping it around Orochimaru-sama's pinkie… Or, stub where a pinkie used to be.

Orochimaru blinked, then screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!?! WHEN DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Half-way through her speech. Don't worry, she used to do the same thing with me when giving shots. I wouldn't even notice." Rin smiled. "And when get gets you a new one grown, she'll be able to attach it and make it work just like new. She's really good at fixing broken things."

The two little girls smiled up at him. He wondered if he wouldn't have been better off just having Kabuto kill them in the first place.

* * *

_Meiku: Feels like kinda crap so far...  
Kabuto: That's okay, it'll get better the more involved you get.  
Meiku: And if not, you'll disect me?  
Kabuto: No, because you'd enjoy it.  
Meiku: Damn.  
Kabuto: One comment would suffice for a new chapter..._


End file.
